


La Oscuridad de tu ausencia

by Lerylulu



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman: A Death in the Family, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lerylulu/pseuds/Lerylulu
Summary: Dick Grayson, el primero Robin conoce a Jason Todd, su sucesor. Al principio no se soportaban, pero finalmente logran establecer una relación cercana. Pronto Dick nota que tiene otro tipo de sentimientos y trata de huir de ellos, sin darse cuenta de que cuando vuelva sería demasiado tarde.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	La Oscuridad de tu ausencia

Cuando era niño mi mamá me dijo que cuando morimos íbamos al cielo. Para mi tenía sentido, pues el aire era nuestra segunda naturaleza. Así que tener una eternidad de libertad en las nubes parecía el destino final apropiado para una familia de trapecistas.

  
Y justamente sobre un trapecio fue que tuve mi primer enfrentamiento con la muerte. Aún siento mi mano temblar, mientras me esforzaba por estirarla en el vano intento de sujetarlos. Los vi precipitarse al suelo, juntos con mis sueños y mis esperanzas.

  
Mi vida cambió tan rápido, como si girara en un carrusel y la promesa del cielo se hizo añicos el mismo día que mis padres murieron.

  
No obstante, después de la oscuridad vinieron días mejores. Y en parte lo fueron por una persona, que sin proponérselo, logró alegrar mi vida por un período tan ínfimo, que casi parecía una broma del destino.

  
La primera que lo vi, no fui muy amable con él. De hecho, nuestros primeros encuentros fueron peleas: por la habitación, la cama, el traje, el nombre. Mi mente no procesaba la idea de ser reemplazado. Él era un niño tonto, jugando al juego de Bruce, ese que yo ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir. Era extraño, pues era un puesto que yo ya no quería, pero no deseaba que nadie más lo tuviera. Eso me hacía sentir “desechable”. El muchacho tampoco era una joya. De hecho, tenía un lenguaje bastante florido. Evidencia de su tiempo viviendo en las calles de Gotham.

  
Las veces que iba a la mansión, solía pasar primero por mi antigua habitación, que ahora era de Jason. Era mi manera de “marcar territorio”. Un día encontré sobre la cama un cuaderno. Sonreí ante la idea de que un chico tan rudo como él tuviera un diario. Movido por el impulso de la curiosidad, lo abrí. La primera hoja contenía frases de libros, trozos de poemas y algunos nombres de obras de literatura clásica. Eso llamó más mi atención, así que pasó a la siguiente hoja, donde se leía en letras grandes: “SI ESTÁS LEYENDO ESTO, DICK GRAYSON, ERES UN IDIOTA”.

  
¡Que se creía ese mocoso! Yo no iba a soportar ese tipo de comportamiento. Así que busqué un bolígrafo y escribí en la parte de abajo de la hoja: “EL IDIOTA ERES TÚ”. Lo sé, no fue lo más maduro de mi parte. Sé que no debería haber caído en su infantil juego, pero eso era provocación directa y si quería guerra eso iba a tener.

  
Al cabo de unas pocas semanas volví a la mansión. Nuevamente se encontró vacía, pues Batman y Robin estaban patrullando. Volví a la habitación y esta vez había un sobre pegado en la puerta, con mi nombre en él. Rápidamente lo abrí y dentro había un papel que decía: “Cuando te vea, te patearé tu feo trasero”.

  
Reí carbonatado ante la irreverencia de ese muchacho. Aunque ciertamente me molestaba su atrevimiento, me agradaba su valor. Tomé el papel y escribí: “Mañana, 14 h. ¿O eres un cobarde? "

  
Esa fue la primera de muchas veces que entrenamos. Nuestra relación se hizo más cercana, sin embargo, no perdimos la costumbre de dejarnos mensajes por escrito. De alguna manera, eso nos hacía sentir cerca, aun cuando estuviéramos distantes. Palabras que se colaban por mis ojos, pero llegaban a mi corazón.

  
En algún momento entre los meses siguientes, algo dentro de mí cambió. Me empezaba a desesperar cuando pasaba demasiado tiempo lejos de él. Se volvió una necesidad imperiosa verlo, entrenar juntos y reír juntos. Era mi hermano, después de todo, no obstante, las emociones que empecé a experimentar se sentían “inapropiadas”. Comencé a notar cosas que antes no, como el brillo hermoso de sus ojos verdes, la manera en que su cabello se alborotaba de manera traviesa después de entrenar, su risa cargada de melodiosa inocencia.

  
De alguna manera, noté que Jason experimentaba lo mismo que yo y entonces empecé a odiarme. Una tonelada de culpa carcomía mi alma. Él era solo un muchacho al que la vida había tratado mal, sin cariño y sin nadie que lo protegiera y ahora yo solo lo estaba confundiendo. No podía permitirme seguir con esa situación. Por eso decidí alejarme indefinidamente de la vida de Jason, hasta que yo fuera capaz de aclarar mi mente y obligar a mi negligente corazón que abandonara esos sentimientos. Jamás consideré lo que él sentiría. Actué egoístamente, creyendo que nos estaba haciendo un favor. En ese entonces una misión con los Teen Titans fue la excusa perfecta para irme.

  
Sin embargo, la vida no se tarda en demostrar nuestras equivocaciones y después de varios meses regresé, solo para encontrarme con los rostros de aquellos a quienes consideranba mi familia, velados por la oscuridad de la desgracia. Sentí como si una espada hubiera atravesado mi corazón.

  
¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? Maldije a Batman ya su necesidad obsesiva y enfermiza de ocultar información. Yo podía haber mandado al diablo todo por Jason. Ahora no servía de nada, él se había ido. En un instante el tiempo se congeló y lo único que siguió su marcha fueron las lágrimas. Todo el ruido del mundo se convirtió en un murmullo, mientras sentía por primera vez el vacío y el terrible presentimiento de que jamás volvería a estar completo.

  
Instintivamente fui a su habitación, con la esperanza idiota de verlo allí. Todo estaba como siempre, pero su presencia se había esfumado. Entonces recordé el cuaderno y empecé a buscarlo por toda la habitación. Después de varios minutos, lo hallé uno de los cajones. Lo abrí y empecé a buscar, no estoy seguro de qué. ¿Un mensaje? ¿Una nota? Lo que sea que ahora me sirviera para sentirme conectado nuevamente con aquel chico que le daba luz a mi vida.

  
Y finalmente encontré lo que buscaba, en medio de las hojas, una carta que decía:

  
“Dick: Tu ausencia hizo que los días se volvieran largos, más la resignación los fue acortando y al llegar el ocaso de la esperanza, no pude evitar que anocheciera para siempre en mi corazón. Dick, si tú me miras, la luna ya no me importa, pues en tus ojos está el poder que maneja mi marea. "   
Cada palabra desgarraba mi alma. Y empecé a llorar, por cada noche en que estoy seguro que él lloró por mí, por cada día en que esperó mi regreso, por cada minuto que contó mi ausencia.

  
Me quedé sentado en el piso junto a su cama, aferrándome a esa hoja, como si fuera un salvavidas que me impedía hundirme en la desesperación. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí. Recuerdo haber escuchado a Alfred hablándome, pero no entendí nada de lo que decía ya duras penas pude murmurar entre dientes que me dejaran en paz. No palabras vacías de consuelo, ni eufemismos que trataran de endulzar la realidad.

  
Y yo me pregunto ¿Qué clase de Dios deja morir a un niño? No estoy seguro si pensaba en un Dios omnipotente o en Batman. De cualquier manera, todos le habíamos fallado a Jason. Yo lo maté primero, rompiendo su corazón y ese maldito payaso después, quebrando su cuerpo.

  
No quería que nadie me dijera que él estaba en el cielo, porque era mentira. Ni él ni mis padres estaban allí. Y a pesar de eso, todavía creía que él se había convertido en un ángel, que alas estaban hechas de espejismos e ilusiones, por eso jamás sería capaz de tocarlas. Y me convencí de que alguien tan puro, no podía durar para siempre.

  
Como último acto de suicidio emocional, busqué un bolígrafo para responder aquella carta, aunque jamás nadie llegaría a leerla. Pensé en excusas innecesarias o mentiras para purgar mi consciencia. Nada de eso servía y en un impulso de arrepentimiento puro, lo único que fui capaz de escribir fue: “Perdóname Jaybird”.


End file.
